TARDE
by Atenea
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Darien y Serena se hubiesen encontrado en otro lugar y tiempo? Donde ninguno de los dos fuese libre para realizar su amor, breve historia con la ayuda de una cancion, ULTIMO CAPITULO
1. Una cancion demasiado tarde

Principio del formulario

TARDE

Autora: Atenea.

Para quienes ya leyeron el fic, es el mismo, salvo dos que tres palabras que cambie y también el formato, la razón por la que lo actualizo es por aquellos que no lo han leído y por una idea sugerente

La letra de la canción es la de "Tarde" de Ricardo Arjona (Sin daños a terceros) espero que les guste, los párrafos son los sentimientos de Darien

_**En otro lugar, en otro tiempo, dos seres predestinados nunca llegaron a encontrarse, esta es una de las historias... **_

Un salón, una fiesta, una noche estrellada y con luna llena

- Ahora vuelvo, no tardo.  
Ella se levanta y se va a saludar a unos amigos, se ve hermosa con ese traje rojo, me mira y sonríe, le sonrío también, si de algo estoy seguro es que me ama, por eso me case con ella, porque sabia que me amaba, fue después de recordarlo todo, de recordar que era otra persona a la que siempre busque, a la que siempre espere...

Esta fiesta me aburre, pero vine por ella, he estado alejado, siempre estoy triste y ella lo sabe, sabe que algo me pasa y se preocupa, no quiero herirla, pero es como si teniéndola aun me faltara algo. Los recuerdos de otro tiempo, me atormentan, se supone que no debía haber sabido nada, no en este tiempo y lugar, pero los sueños eran demasiados frecuentes y las visiones demasiado reales...

Algunas personas entran al salón, parecen ser importantes, entre ellas viene una mujer, nuestras miradas se cruzan un instante.

_Justamente ahora,  
irrumpes en mi vida,  
con tu cuerpo exacto  
y ojos que me hechizan,  
Tarde como siempre,  
nos llega la fortuna.  
_  
Su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, sí, es ella, es igual que en mis sueños, es ella, es su mirada, son sus ojos, mi corazón late con su presencia, nos miramos fijamente, hasta que su acompañante la toma del brazo y la lleva a una mesa, se voltea para mirarme de nuevo, mi vista continua sobre ella, mi esposa regresa a la mesa, me dice algunas cosas a las que no le pongo atención, se da cuenta y me toma de la mano, me hace recordar que esta alli, que esta conmigo, ella tampoco viene sola...

_Tú ibas con él,  
yo iba con ella.  
Jugando a ser felices  
por desesperados,  
por no aguardar los sueños...  
Por miedo a quedar solos...  
_  
Llegan algunos amigos a nuestra mesa, mi esposa se entretiene hablando con ellos, uno de ellos te señala, dice que quien te acompaña es tu esposo, que es muy rico y que están recién casados, esas palabras me hieren¿así que también te casaste, el que esta a tu lado y te sonríe es tu esposo, tu mirada se encuentra de nuevo con la mía, si supieras cuanto te busque, si tan solo te hubiera encontrado antes...

_Pero llegamos tarde,  
te ví, me vistes,  
nos reconocimos enseguida  
pero tarde,  
maldita sea la hora,  
encontré lo que soñé,  
tarde...  
_  
Desearía tanto poder ir hacia ti, tomarte de la mano, salir de aquí, se que eres tú, incluso me sigues viendo, tal vez sepas quien soy, tal vez también me buscaste como yo a tí...

_Tanto soñarte y extrañarte  
sin tenerte,  
tanto inventarte,  
tanto buscarte por las calles  
como un loco,  
sin encontrarté, _

Te comentan algo sobre mí, porque tu mirada cambia, ahora hay tristeza en tus ojos, quizás te dijeron que yo también estoy casado, perdóname, te busque tanto, te espere tanto, me desespere al no hallarte, llegue a pensar que no eras mas que un sueño, una dulce ilusiòn, fui muy imprudente al no tener paciencia...

_Iba uno de tonto,  
por desesperado,  
confudiendo amor  
con compañía,  
Y ese miedo idiota  
de verte viejo y sin pareja,  
te hace escoger con la cabeza,  
lo que es del corazón.  
_  
Ojala seas feliz con él, sé que te lo mereces, pero algo me dice que también tu te equivocastes, que no eres feliz, tus ojos azules me lo dicen, si tan solo hubiera habido tiempo...

_Y no tengo nada contra ellos,  
la rabia es contra el tiempo  
por ponerte junto a mí,  
tarde...  
_  
Desearia que no fueras real, que no hubieras sido más que la mujer de mis sueños, con la que viví una vida llena de tragedias en algún lugar que aún no recuerdo muy bien, el haberte encontrado antes, y no hasta ahora, cuando es demasiado tarde...

_Ganas de huír,  
de no verte ni la sombra,  
de pensar que esto fue un sueño  
o una pesadilla,  
que nunca aparecistes,  
que nunca has existido. _

Tu mirada sigue fija en mí, tus ojos parecen decirme palabras que nadie más que yo podria entender, desearia tanto poder ir a tí, decirte cuanto tiempo te esperé, cuanto tiempo te busque sin encontrarte, decirte que ahora que estas aqui no pienso dejarte marchar.

Te levantas, tu esposo te quiere acompañar pero tú le dices que no, me miras de nuevo, y te vas entre la gente, te sigo con la mirada, sales al balcón, debo verte, tenerte cerca tan solo un momento, tambien me levanto de la mesa...

_Ganas de besarte,  
de coincidir contigo,  
de acercarme un poco  
y amarrarte en un abrazo,  
de mirarte a los ojos  
y decirte bienvenida.  
_  
Al fin te encuentro, estas pálida, la brisa de la noche agita tu cabello rubio, estas de espaldas a mí, no quiero hablarte, temo que esto sea otro sueño, y que al final tenga que despertar, nos quedamos quietos en silencio, te volteas y me miras, tu mirada es tan dulce y a la vez triste, tengo tantas cosas que decirte, que te amo sin conocerte, de otra vida, de otro lugar, pero que mi amor sigue siendo el mismo, tu tambien quieres hablar, pero al final ninguno de los dos dice nada, nos miramos a los ojos, no hay necesidad de palabras, todo lo decimos con la mirada, te amo y tambien me amas, pero es demasiado tarde...

_Pero llegamos tarde,  
te ví, me vistes,  
nos reconocimos enseguida  
pero tarde,  
quizás en otras vidas...  
quizás en otras muertes... _

Agachas la cabeza, me acercó un poco a ti, levanto tu cara con mi mano, busco tus ojos, quieres llorar igual que yo, comprendes que no fue tu culpa ni la mía, simplemente el destino nos jugó una amarga pasada, nos alejo, nos separó...

Retiras con tu mano mi mano, me sonries por ultima vez, debes irte, regresar con él igual que yo con ella, tomo tu mano y la beso suavemente cerrando los ojos, queriendo que entiendas todo lo que significas para mí, te sueltas, no era en este tiempo y lugar, ahora lo sé, pero espero verte y encontrarte en otra vida...

_Que ganas de rozarte,  
que ganas de tocarte,  
de acercarme a tí  
y golpearté con un beso,  
de fugarnos para siempre,  
sin daños a terceros... _

Te alejas y te veo desaparecer entre la gente, me quedo un rato afuera, tengo la seguridad de encontrarte la proxima vez, cuando al fin podamos estar juntos, entró al salón, ya te has marchado, regreso a mi mesa, mi esposa me mira, ella jamas comprenderá el amor que nos une, tampoco lo hara él, pero ninguno tiene la culpa, te encontraré la proxima vez que nos veamos, te amaré siempre...

FIN

Nota:  
¿y bien? sé que diferentes a los otros fics, pero desde que escuche la cancion no pude imaginarme mas que esto, es una buenisima melodia, para quienes encuentran a ese alguien demasiado tarde, cuando no hay nada que hacer. La perspectiva es la de Darien, como ya se habran dado cuenta la que entra al salon y a la que ama es Serena, las parejas no las defino, pero deben tener alguna idea de quienes pueden ser.

**ATENEA**


	2. Emociones completo

CAPITULO II

**EMOCIONES**

Desde que dejo el salón, su cabeza era una especie de impetuoso remolino de emociones, aun le costaba trabajo asimilar la impresión que le causo verlo de pie, frente a ella en ese balcón bajo la luna, y el contacto de su mano, Dios mío, había sido electrizante, no podía creerlo, era él, era igual que en sus sueños…

Una mano sobre su hombro la hizo reaccionar súbitamente

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Volvió su rostro hacia el dueño de aquella voz que la saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos…

-Si estoy bien, solo un poco cansada… ya quiero llegar a casa y acostarme…

El hombre le sonrió y siguió conduciendo tranquilamente el automóvil, ella lo miro un instante más y luego siguió viendo la ventana, tratando de que su acompañante no notara demasiado su turbación…

Después de algunos minutos llegaron al portón de una elegante mansión en la afueras de la ciudad, el guardia de seguridad los dejo pasar y entraron a la casa, era enorme, en todos los rincones se podía apreciar la elegancia y el estatus social de sus ocupantes, ella subió lentamente las largas escaleras, hasta que él la tomo del brazo para ayudarla…

- Lamento mucho dejarte en este momento pero necesito estar en el aeropuerto en una hora, estas segura de que no me quieres acompañar a Londres, tal vez allá te sentirías mucho mejor…

Lo miro de nuevo como para entenderlo mejor, ¿irse ahora, no, no podía, pero trato de sonreírle.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, pero creo que estaré mejor aquí en nuestra casa…

- Pero no quisiera dejarte sola ahora- le contesto él

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación y entraron.

Como todo en la casa, aquí también se podía ver la exquisitez y el buen gusto de sus dueños, la cama de pabellones en el centro de cuarto, una pequeña salita y la puerta del baño a la derecha, los closet mas atrás y a la izquierda una inmensa ventana que llegaba del suelo al techo y que dejaba entrar la luminosa luz de luna…

- No enciendas la luz quieres.- dijo ella en un murmullo

Él obedeció y la acompaño suavemente hasta la cama, mientras ella tomo el camisón que estaba a un costado de la misma y se despojo del largo vestido de noche, cuando ya se lo había puesto, su esposo no pudo resistir el impulso y la beso apasionadamente en los labios, ella no rechazo el beso, pero trato con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, muy despacio el se separo de su lado y la llevo hasta la cama, donde la acostó y la arropo con las suaves sabanas.

- Regreso en dos días, sabes donde llamarme por cualquier cosa, aun no me explico como accedí a hacer este viaje, cuando ni siquiera hemos terminado nuestra luna de miel- dijo en tono de reproche, luego miro nuevamente los ojos de su esposa- Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

¿Amarla? De eso estaba completamente segura, pero ¿y ella?

- Claro que lo sé, y yo también te quiero mucho Seiya…

- Nunca me cansare de repetírtelo, te amo Serena…

Beso su frente antes de salir de la recamara, minutos después salía de la casa en el auto conducido por el chofer. Para ese momento, Serena ya se había levantado de la cama y lo había visto irse desde la ventana…

Estaba sola, al fin estaba sola, podía dejar de reprimir todas las emociones que la embargaban , podía dar rienda suelta a su dolor y sufrimiento, empezó a llorar, hubiese querido gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero despertaría a las mucamas, solo le quedaba el llanto y lloró, lloró como nunca hasta este momento lo había hecho, su cuerpo temblaba de dolor, por Dios había sido demasiado verlo allí de pie frente a ella, y luego el beso en su mano, instintivamente la levanto hasta su mejilla y luego a sus labios, era él, lo supo desde que sus ojos recorrieron el salón en busca de alguien conocido, desde que sus ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos y su cuerpo fue recorrido por ese helado escalofrio, hubiese deseado correr hasta él y echarse en sus brazos y olvidarlo todo, absolutamente todo…

Como pudo llego a la cama y siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida, afuera la luna era cubierta por algunas nubes grises…

-Amor ¿te encuentras bien? Estas muy callado

Darien la miro por un segundo y luego siguió con la vista en la calle mientras conducía el automóvil, por toda respuesta solo alcanzo a decir un monosílabo…

- Si

Llegaron al departamento que compartían por casi un año, ella dejo a un lado su bolso y entro a la alcoba, Darien se fue directamente a la sala y busco en el pequeño bar de ésta, una botella y un vaso, se sirvió un poco de la bebida y se sentó en el sofá frente a la ventana, su esposa regreso con su camisón y la bata de él, se quedo mirándolo mientras Darien bebida lentamente el contenido del vaso…

- Te dejo esto aquí- le dijo mientras colocaba la bata en un sillón

Al él las palabras parecieron perturbarlo, se giro para verla pero ella estaba de espaldas y se alejaba…

- Rey- dijo en voz alta

- Dime- contesto sin mirarlo, para que no se diera cuenta de su preocupación.

- Creo que estas cansada por el baile pero yo para variar no tengo sueño, me quedare un rato mas aquí si no te molesta- le dijo al mismo tiempo que volvía a llenar el vaso.

Su esposa se giro para contemplarlo

- Claro que no me molesta, Amor, buenas noches

- Buenas noches…

Se quedo solo en la sala del departamento, una sensación de tristeza y cansancio lo embargaba, pero no tenia sueño, estaba demasiado impresionado por el encuentro de hacia algunas pocas horas, cuando por fin sus sueños parecían haberse materializado en ella, siguió bebiendo mas de la mitad del contenido de la botella, tomo el teléfono y marco un numero que se sabia de memoria…

Al otro lado de la ciudad sonó el teléfono de la habitación de una pareja de esposos, el hombre tardo unos minutos en reaccionar y tomar el auricular

- Aló- dijo medio dormido

- ¿Kenshi- sonó la voz de Darien al otro lado de la línea

- Espero que tengas una buena razón para llamar a las 3 de la mañana- le dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba su reloj sobre la mesita de noche

- La tengo- le contesto él- hoy la vi…

Kenshi se incorporo un poco en la cama y trato de despertarse un poco mas, por el tono de voz de su amigo, algo debía a ver pasado, trato de sonar calmado y natural

- ¿Verla- pregunto- ¿A quien?

- A ella, ¡por Dios! La vi, la tuve cerca, hoy la encontré- le contesto un poco alterado

- Darien, cálmate quieres, será mejor que hablemos esto con mas calma mas tarde, te parece que nos veamos a las 10

- Si- dijo un poco mas calmado- a las 10 esta bien, nos vemos donde siempre

- Hasta entonces- le dijo Kenshi

Darien colgó el teléfono. Mientras su amigo se quedo un poco pensativo, la mujer a su lado se despertó…

- ¿Quién era- pregunto

- Tu hermano acaba de llamar, por lo visto hoy tampoco puede dormir- dijo tratando de parecer normal para no preocupar a su esposa

- ¿Pasa algo malo- pregunto mirándolo

- Todo esta bien, Setsuna, nos veremos mas tarde, ahora trata de dormir, por favor quieres

Setsuna, lo abrazo, la explicación no la dejo tranquila pero por el momento no podía hacer nada, trato de dormir mientras afuera la ciudad aun mantenia las luces encendidas y la luna se negaba a aparecer, ocultándose entre las nubes…

Nota:

Bueno, al fin pude terminar este capitulo de manera decente, la razon por la que lo subi a medias fue por que lo hice en un caber café y bueno cuando lo estaba escribiendo, que llega mi hermano mayor y se sienta a mi lado, y como no sabe que escribo este tipo de historia (seria desastroso pues nunca me dejaria de molestar) tuve que subirlo asi pues no andaba diskette, y bueno pues ni modo…

En cuanto a los personajes, reiterar que ninguno es mio, bueno tal vez solo Kenshi pero eso se vera mas adelante, en cuanto a las parejas, pues creo que fueron las que imaginaron con el primer capitulo y fueron las que yo me imagine al empezar a escribir este fic.

Agradezco a Sailor angel7, Serena, Shecidd de Chiva, SARAHI, NeoMoonUrano, leg, kaoru chiva, Alejandra, Shiakara Sei, dianazul, Nancy, TaNiTaLoVe, Li-Saku-Chan, Sailor Alluminem Siren y LihoShido por los casi 20 reviews enviados, de veras que solo tenia como cuatro desde que publique esta historia hace mas de un año, de nuevo gracias…

Bueno, espero estar por aquí pronto con otro capitulo, preparense por que sera un Serena/Darien, y busquen una caja de pañuelitos desechables, se los aviso con tiempo, para evitar reclamos mas tarde, ok…

ATENEA


	3. De amaneceres y recuerdos

**Capitulo III**

**De Amaneceres Y Recuerdos**

Amanecía lentamente sobre la ciudad de Tokio, hacia horas que sus habitantes llenaban las calles de esta moderna pero antigua ciudad, en su incesante trabajo de todos los dias…

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, llenando la habitación por completo, sobre la cama descansaba la figura de una mujer, pero no dormía, el llanto solo le alcanzo para conciliar el sueño por un par de horas, había visto el amanecer desde de su cama, las huellas de sus lagrimas aun podían verse sobre sus mejillas y los recuerdos de la noche anterior daban vueltas en su cabeza…

Alguien toco suavemente a la puerta, al principio ella no reacciono, pero el golpe se repitio un par de veces mas…

Señora- dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta- su desayuno…

Era Katsumy, la joven ama de llaves. Serena reacciono con un suspiro y se incorporo lentamente en la cama

Pasa…

La muchacha entro en la habitación, llevaba una bandeja con fruta y jugo de naranja, al ver a Serena se alarmo un poco.

¿No pudo dormir?- pregunto preocupada

No mucho, llegamos un poco tarde anoche y el señor se fue inmediatamente después- contesto Serena suavemente.

Si, creo haber escuchado cuando Senji regreso con el coche, pero usted no debe preocuparse, el señor pronto estara de vuelta- dijo pensando que el estado de Serena se debia a la ausencia de su esposo.

Serena trato de sonreirle y miro la bandeja colocada sobre sus piernas, lo que menos tenia en estos momentos era hambre.

Deberias de llevarte esto de regreso, no tengo apetito- dijo

Por favor señora- le dijo Katsumy- aunque sea solo el jugo, para que no tome el medicamento con el estomago vacio- le dijo mientras le alargaba el vaso.

Serena lo tomo, mas para no contrariar a su joven empleada que por ganas de beber, Katsumy tomo dos frascos de la mesita de al lado de la cama y sacando dos capsulas se las paso, Serena las tomo junto con el contenido del vaso. Katsumy mientras tanto, andaba por la habitación arreglando algunas cosas…

Deberia salir hoy- le dijo un poco animada- el dia esta precioso y Senji la llevaria a donde usted quisiera, podria ir al parque o a un lugar mas tranquilo

Gracias pero me quedare toda la mañana aquí- le contesto y volvio a meterse bajo las sabanas

Recuerde que tiene la cita con el doctor a las tres de la tarde- le dijo Katsumy

La muchacha la vio un momento mas y recogio la bandeja, salio suavemente de la habitación y cerro la puerta, algo no estaba bien, la señora parecia mas triste de lo normal, y esto la preocupaba aun mas…

Adentro de la alcoba, Serena intento dormir de nuevo, se sentia cansada como hacia mucho tiempo no lo estaba, pero sobre todo triste, miro de nuevo la habitación, hacia ya dos meses que compartia la misma con Seiya, su esposo, un hombre bueno y atento que la amaba en extremo, lo conocia de 10 años atrás, cuando era una niña de escasos 14 años y el un joven de 20 que acaba de entrar a trabajar en la compañía multinacional de su padre, después de la muerte de su madre, Serena fue enviada a un internado de prestigio y luego a la universidad, para ese entonces Seiya ya era gerente regional de la empresa, hacia un año que se habia graduado y su padre habia fallecido justo después, por tanto ella era heredera de un gran capital administrado en su mayoria por ese hombre de cabello castaño y ojos café, la frecuento por varios meses, ella lo habia cautivado, pero Serena le habia dado largas, no sabia porque, desea esperar un poco mas, fue entonces cuando empezaron los sueños…

Se veia a si misma en otro lugar, generalmente frio, era un lugar amplio e iluminado, la luz parecia venir de las propias paredes, veia personas, una mujer de ojos grises y cabello plateado le sonreia, tenia amigas con las que paseaba en un inmenso jardin de flores de plata…

Pero luego no estaba alli, estaba a la orilla de un lago, en el césped verde con el sol iluminandolo todo, y flores multicolores por todos lados y alli estaba él.

Su cabello negro, sus ojos azul oscuro como el cielo en el crepúsculo y su sonrisa, su corazon latia con mas fuerza, y en su sueño el la veia largamente y luego se inclinaba sobre ella depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios…

Los recuerdos de esos sueños la hicieron llorar de nuevo, pero el medicamento la fue sumiendo en un pesado sueño, y al fin se durmió con el rostro de él aun dibujado en su mente

Hacia horas que Rey se habia levantado, por la sabana sobre el sofa, supo que Darien no habia entrado en la habitación, miro la botella vacia sobre la mesa de la sala y a su lado una nota:

"Me vere con Kenshi en la mañana, almorzare con él y regresare para la cena. Darien"

Un suspiro de inquietud salio de su pecho, estaba preocupada por su esposo pero espero que Kenshi lo ayudara, siguió con los quehaceres del departamento, pero su mente una y otra vez volvia a su esposo.

En un bar del centro, un hombre en la barra miraba fijamente un vaso de Güisqui, otro hombre entro en el lugar y fue a sentarse a su lado…

¿No crees que es un poco temprano para beber?- le pregunto

Darien lo miro por un momento y luego perdio su vista de nuevo en el vaso…

Creo que no, tomando en cuenta que empece esta madrugada- le contesto

Kenshi miro a su cuñado, se veia deprimido

¿No dormistes mucho anoche verdad?

Casi nada- contesto Darien- creo que mi insomnio volvio- le dijo mientras se tomaba la bebida

¡Por favor Darien, ya no sigas!

Que mas puedo hacer- le contesto

¿Rey sabe que empezaste a tomar de nuevo?- le pregunto Kenshi

Creo que si, me vio en la madrugada

Pero si llevabas casi…

Tres mese, lo sé- le contesto Darien sin dejarlo terminar, saco un billete de su bolsillo y lo dejo sobre la mesa, se levanto y Kenshi lo siguio

Deberiamos hablar en otro lado- le dijo- por que no vamos a almorzar a la casa

No, no quiero molestar a Setsuna

Pero si ella estaria encantada, hace dias que no te ve, y por la llamada de anoche se quedo muy preocupada- le dijo Kenshi

Lo siento- contesto Darien- pero en estos momentos lo unico que quisiera es hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió anoche

Esta bien, vamos a un restaurante aquí cerca quieres

Subieron al auto que estaba parqueado frente al bar y se alejaron de alli, el sol habia recorrido la mitad de su camino en el cielo…

Nota:

Y bien aquí hay otro capitulo, igual de triste pero necesario…

Se que tendran algunas dudas y mas de alguna querra asesinarme por la perspectiva de un Darien alcoholico, pero ya sabran por que

Bueno algunos saludos y agradecimientos:

Serena: Perdon por dejarte con las ganas, prometo hacer mas largos los capitulos

SAilor Alluminen Siren: Me alegra no estar sola en esa situación de la familia, gracias por entenderme

Neo moon urano: Claro que si amiga, gracias por tus porras y yo tambien amo la pareja Darien-Serena

Dianazul: bueno espero que hallas comprado suficientes pañuelos y aquí tienes la actualizacion

Bueno agradecimiento especial a Lihoshiro y Tsukiakane

Nos vemos pronto

ATENEA


	4. Conversaciones previas a un encuentro

CAPITULO 4

**CONVERSACIONES**

En el restaurante, Kenshi miraba con preocupacion a su amigo y cuñado. Desde que salieron del bar, hace mas o menos una hora, Darien se habia sumido en un silencio permanente. Esto era frecuente en él, y Kenshi , su amigo desde la universidad, sabia que esta vez las razones de su depresión, recaida en elalcohol e insominio repentino eran como para preocuparse...

- ¿Me contaras lo que paso anoche?- dijo finalmente

Darien reacciono, habia estado tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, que casi olvida donde estaba y con quien; tomo el vaso de té helado que tenia frente a él.

- Anoche- dijo- Rey y yo fuimos a gala de beneficiencia del hospital, para serte sincero, no tenia muchas ganas de ir, pero fui por ella, estaba emocionada y contenta de poder salir como antes de que nos casaramos y encontrarse con nuestros amigos, llegamos temprano y mientras ella se levanto un momento, yo me quede solo en la mesa, empezaba a arrepentirme de haber ido, cuando al mirar hacia la puerta alli estaba ella...

Guardo silencio, como queriendo recordar el preciso instante cuando la vio...

-¿La mujer que aparece en tus sueños desde hace años?

- Si-contesto Darien- era ella,estaba alli, parada en el umbral del salon, alta, rubia, con un brillo interior que escapaba por su piel blanca y sus ojos azules, la reconoci de inmediato pues es la imagen de cada uno de mis sueños, como pude me acerque a ella y la tuve tan cerca, hasta bese su mano…

Kenshi, arrugo su frente en señal de preocupación, la obsesión de Darien por la mujer que aparecia en sus sueños venia de muchos años atrás, desde antes que se conocieran, según su esposa, y el que se la encontrara ahora, no podia ser bueno

- ¿Le hablaste? ¿ella te dijo algo?- pregunto

- No- contesto Darien- en realidad no hubo tiempo, fue tan solo un momento en el balcon y cuando nos separamos ella se fue inmediatamente de la fiesta… por supuesto Rey no se dio cuenta.

Permanecieron un rato mas en silencio, Darien lo rompio

- En cuanto llegamos a casa, supe que no podria dormir y te llame, me tome media botella de Wiskhy, que aun habia por alli pero fue imposible conciliar el sueño, la veo cada vez que cierro los ojos y ahora que sé que es real, que posiblemente viva en esta ciudad y que la puedo encontrar, la ansiedad me esta matando…

- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es no volver a beber para tratar de dormir, por favor Darien, piensa en Rey y en Setsuna, ambas se preocupan demasiado por ti y ya las hecho sufrir bastante con tu recien curado alcoholismo, ademas el hecho que vuelvas a tener insomio no es buena señal, no después de la ultima crisis que por poco te cuesta la vida hace un año- dijo su cuñado- en cuanto a ella ¿estas seguro que era ella? pudiste haberte equivocado

- ¡Como puedo equivocarme!- contesto Darien- podria dibujarla con los ojos cerrados, conozco cada detalle de su rostro, de sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo, es imposible que no sea ella, ademas, ella parecio reconocerme tambien… tengo que encontrarla…

El asunto cada vez le preocupaba mas a Kenshi

- Tranquilo- le dijo un poco mas calmado- sé de tu desesperación por resolver esos sueños que tienes desde niño pero te recomiendo que lo tomes con calma, ademas esta Rey, ella es tu esposa, no puedes olvidarla…

Darien siguió tomando el té helado…

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero tu sabes que lo que siento por Rey es agradecimiento, cariño, amistad, que me case con ella por que sabia que me amaba y por que me comprende, por que estuvo a mi lado en muchas de mis crisis, pero hasta ella sabe que lo que siento por la mujer que aparece en mis sueños supera los otros sentimientos, lo sabia desde el principio y asi me aceptó…

- Lo sé, pero de todos modos ella no merece que la hagas sufrir- finalizo Kenshi

- Si, en eso tienes razon- contesto Darien

Terminaron sus bebidas, Darien pagó la cuenta y salieron al estacionamiento.

- ¿Te llevo a tu consultorio o al bar para que recoja tu auto?

- Al bar llegue en taxi, será mejor que me lleves al consultorio directamente tengo una cita en media hora con una paciente nueva para iniciar una terapia.

Subieron al auto de Darien y se marcharon de alli

- Setsuna no sé que hacer

Rey hablaba con su cuñada por telefono desde hacia un rato…

- Rey tranquilízate quieres, me estas preocupando mas- contesto Setsuna

- Lo siento, pero comenzo a tomar de nuevo en la madrugada y desde que salio no ha regresado.

-Por eso no te preocupes, estara con Kenshi, ellos son muy buenos amigos, le caera bien hablar con él, recuerda que Kenshi es psicologo

- Pero es que su actitud ha cambiado de repente, desde la gala del hospital de anoche, todo estaba bien hasta anoche, lo siento mas alejado que nunca…

- Calmate- le repitio su cuñada- de seguro es algo sin importancia, volvera a ser el de antes

- Eso espero- termino diciendo Rey- lo espero a cenar esta noche, tal vez podamos hablar y logre averiguar que es lo que pasa

- Es una buena idea, aprovecha que tiene vacaciones en la editorial para que pasen mas tiempo juntos, les caera muy bien a los dos

- Si eso haré

La suave brisa trajo hasta ella el perfumado olor de las flores cerca de alli, sentada sobre la hierba con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un arbol, disfrutaba del reflejo del sol sobre el lago a unos metros de alli, se sentia tan a gusto en ese lugar, en esos momentos era completamente feliz.

Regreso su mirada al motivo de su dicha, sobre su regazo se apoyaba la cabeza de él, sus ojos azules eran ocultados por sus parpados desde hace unos minutos, su cabello negro se movia ligeramente con la brisa, con ternura retiro un mechon que caia sobre su frente, su rostro tenia una expresión de tranquilidad mientras dormia.

Habian llegado hasta alli después de caminar unas horas, él se habia acostado sobre la hierba y apoyado su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella, lentamente se habia quedado dormido con una mano de ella entre las suyas sobre su pecho. Podia sentir latir su corazon, lo amaba tanto, deseo con todas sus fuerzas permanecer asi para siempre…

Quiso retirar su mano, para dejarlo dormir mas comodamente, sintió él que se movia y la apreto mas fuertemente a su pecho, ella sonrio dulcemente…

- Pensé que estabas dormido- le dijo suavemente, agachandose un poco sobre su rostro

- La verdad si dormi un poco, pero me despertastes

- Lo siento, ¿me perdonas?

Él volvio a sonreir, aun tenia los ojos cerradosç

- No

- Se puede saber por que no puedo ser perdonada- dijo con una sonrisa

- Por que me interumpistes un hermoso sueño- contesto él

- ¿Qué soñabas?

- Tu y yo estabamos en un prado, cerca de un lago, una tarde…

Ella solto una juvenil carcajada.

- Para eso no tenias que dormir- le dijo abre los ojos

Él obedecio y se encontro con la sonrisa de ell

- Creo que sigo soñando- le dijo mientras se incorporaba un poco, lo suficiente para alcanzar con su boca los labios de ella y besarla tiernamente.

-Prometeme que soñaras siempre conmigo- le dijo ella cuando se separaron

- Te lo juro- contesto él antes de volver a besarla…

Se desperto sobresaltada, unos golpes suaves en la puerta de la habitación habian terminado con otro maravilloso pero inquietante sueño, aun podia sentir la sensación dulce de sus besos, llevo una de sus manos a sus labios

- Adelante- dijo

- Señora, siento despertarla pero es hora de su cita con el doctor, debe de preparse- dijo Katsumy al tiempo que entraba en el cuarto

- Si- contesto mientras se levantaba, la dulce ilusion era interrumpida por la amarga realidad penso.

Darien habia pasado las ultimas 2 horas en el parque, después de que habia dejado a su cuñado en el consultorio, no tuvo animos de regresar a su casa, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y tenia que volver, subio a su auto y comenzo a conducir. De pronto notó que Kenshi habia dejado su celular en el carro, y desviandose un poco de su ruta penso en pasar a dejarselo.

Se bajo frente al edificio de consultorios, otro auto con chofer estaba estacionado alli, subio los 4 pisos hasta la oficina de su amigo…

- El doctor esta por terminar con una paciente en estos momentos; puede esperarlo si quiere- le dijo la secretaria.  
La puerta del consultorio se abrio en ese momento y frente a él aparecio la mujer de sus sueños, la que habia visto un momento la noche anterior…

Darien y Serena al fin se miraban de nuevo

**Nota:**

Perdooooooooooon, por el retraso pero tuve muchísimas cosas que hacer y bueno, para los que quisieron mandarme reclamos, aquí el capitulo, espero les haya gustado y creo que ya entramos en lo bueno, este fic sera corto porque empezare otro próximamente y ese si quiero hacerlo algo largo, ademas que por las cirscunstancias de esta historia es corta (ya van a saber porque), pero si quieren leer otras historias mias pues búsquense SEPARACIÓN Y DECISIÓN (valga el comercial) en las paginas finales de esta seccion.

Bueno contestemos reviews:

Sailor angel17: si estan cortos lo siento, pero como es eso que Darien no te cae bien

Serena: aquí esta el capitulo espero subir el proximo pronto

Li Saku: gracias y bueno con las otras chicas lo siento pero no parecerán, aparece Rey por que la necesitaba como esposa de Darien y Setsuna por ser la guardiana del tiempo pero las otras creo que no van a salir, lo siento

Serenity Kaiou: bueno niña te mande el emai lgracias por tu apoyo

Neo moon urano: gracias por tu apoyo y espero que hayas leido mis otras historias, mantente pendiente para las proximas, de nuevo gracias

Lupita: me alegro que la historia te guste y mas de que te guste la pareja serena darien

Yedi: me dejaste el review en el otro fic, pero espero que también leas este, gracias

Luna-nis: Aquí esta el capitulo nuevo, gracias por tu reviews

A todos muchismas gracias

Atenea

20-05-05


	5. Encontrandote

CAPITULO V

EL ENCUENTRO

Por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse…

Había pasado las ultimas dos horas en el consultorio del Dr. Kenshi, un joven psicólogo, al principio se sintió incomoda pero después le había tomado confianza y se había desahogado con él, después de todo la terapia tal vez la ayudaría a sobre llevar mejor las cosas, el tiempo se acabó y cerca de las cinco de la tarde, mientras salía de la oficina, algo inesperado sucedió…

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos tan tristes como los suyos, él estaba allí, frente a ella nuevamente, igual que en la fiesta, pero hoy no había la multitud de gente de la noche anterior, no estaba con su esposo, ni él con la mujer que lo acompañaba y que seguramente era su esposa, de no ser por el doctor y la secretaria estarían completamente solos, y en su mente así era, pues en esos momentos no existían mas que el dueño de esa mirada tan soñada y ella, lo demás no existía…

Un súbito escalofrío recorrió cada centímetro de su piel, nunca imagino encontrarla así, tan pronto y mucho menos en el consultorio de su amigo, pero no era otro sueño, allí estaba, era real, aunque no llevaba el largo vestido de gala, se veía igual de hermosa, no, era mas hermosa sin el peso de aquel hombre que la acompañaba, la emoción le impidió reaccionar, no quería romper el encanto de esos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente, y en los cuales habían restos de lagrimas, ¿había llorado, ese pensamiento lo torturó por unos instantes, deseo con todas sus fuerzas abrazarla, consolarla y no soltarla jamás…

-Darien no sabia que estabas aquí- le dijo Kenshi

La voz de su amigo rompió el silencio reinante en la sala y los devolvió bruscamente a la realidad, ella agacho la mirada y quiso salir, Darien la tomo suavemente del brazo para impedirlo…

- Espera- dijo con un hilo de voz

Serena levanto nuevamente la vista, el contacto de su mano sobre su brazo mas de lo que podía soportar en esos momentos, su voz sonaba a suplica, y ¡por Dios ella quería quedarse, pero sabia que no soportaría hablar con él, no ahora, no después de la consulta, todo era demasiado reciente, demasiado doloroso…

Reuniendo el valor suficiente, tomo una decisión…

- Ahora no, por favor- le dijo suavemente- mañana…

- Pero…

Se detuvo, algo que vio en sus ojos, una brillante lagrima, lo detuvo, no era el tiempo ni el lugar, eso estaba claro, pero como explicárselo al corazón que latía con tal fuerza que amenazaba con salirse del pecho, como luchar con ese deseo loco de retenerla para siempre entre sus brazos, instintivamente supo que ella también deseaba quedarse con él pero había algo que se lo impedía, algo muy poderoso para ella ¿su esposo la estaría esperando, alejo rápidamente ese pensamiento, su corazón gritaba para que no la soltara, sin embargo la razón se impuso, además la había encontrado, y no la perdería de nuevo, solo debía esperar un día mas para volver a verla, eso encerraba una promesa, pequeña pero esperanzadora…

Movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa, Serena saco con mano temblorosa papel y lápiz de su bolso y anotó una dirección, se la alcanzó…

- Mañana a las 9:00, te espero

Su voz sonó tan dulce, trato de sonreír, pero las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, se soltó de su mano y camino hacia la puerta.

Darien la siguió y la tomo nuevamente del brazo, le era difícil dejarla ir…

- Espera- le dijo nuevamente- tu nombre por favor, dímelo

Ella lo miró de nuevo, le costaba tanto alejarse de él, pero debía hacerlo, por lo menos por ahora…

- Serena… me llamo Serena

El nombre resonó mil veces en su cabeza mientras ella salía y se alejaba, no le era nuevo, a pesar de oírlo por primera vez, era como si de pronto lo recordara de un tiempo lejano, dicho por esa misma voz…

- Serena, Serena…- repitió lentamente

Regreso y entro en el consultorio de su cuñado, mudo espectador de ese encuentro.

Afuera Serena subió al auto, mientras el chofer la llevaba de regreso a su casa, no pudo seguir reprimiendo las lágrimas, que se deslizaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas, miraba por la ventana, pero en su mente solo veía su rostro, y ahora por fin podía darle un nombre a ese rostro de sus sueños…

- Darien…- dijo con un murmullo

Al fin sabia su nombre, al fin sabia que era completamente real, y que lo vería mañana, no sabia si había hecho lo correcto, pero fue lo que su corazón le dicto en ese momento, siguió mirando por la ventana, tratando de no pensar en nada mas…

-¿Me puedes explicar lo que paso allí afuera?

Kenshi miraba fijamente a su cuñado, tratando de entender la escena con su nueva paciente hacia tan solo unos instantes y temiendo la respuesta a su pregunta. Darien permanecía en silencio, contemplando absorto el trozo de papel entre sus manos y pensando en la promesa de "mañana" pronunciada por ella, levantó el rostro, en el que se mezclaba la tristeza y la alegría

- ¿No lo adivinas?- dijo con una sonrisa- era ella, era la mujer de mis sueños, la de anoche, era… Serena

- ¿Qué?- en el rostro de Kenshi podía verse la incredulidad- ¿la señora Kou? Pero eso no puede ser, ¿estas seguro?

- ¿Crees que podría confundirme, era ella, me reconoció también, era ella…

- Espera un momento, me cuesta creer que la mujer que acaba de salir es con la que has soñado los últimos 20 años…

- Y con la que hablaré mañana a las nueve…

En la vos de Darien se podía sentir la emoción que ese pequeño encuentro le había causado, Kenshi suspiro, sabia que pasara lo que pasara, alguien saldría herido…

- Deberías pensarlo mejor, no sé, tomar las cosas con calma…

Darien lo miró

- ¿Calma? ¿Me pides calma, no lo entiendes, paso los últimos 20 años de mi vida soñando con la hermosa mujer que acaba de salir, sobre cosas que no comprendo, y cuando el destino, la casualidad o lo que quieras la pone en mi camino, quieres que lo tome con calma- suspiró- no puedo, siento que he perdido demasiado tiempo, necesito hablar con ella lo antes posible…

- Pero ¿Y Rey?

Esa pregunta lo golpeó de prontohaciendolo reaccionar, en su emoción había olvidado a su esposa, se sentó en una silla, su expresión pasó de la alegría a un intenso cansancio, no había pensado en Rey, la había olvidado por completo…

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio entre ambos amigos, Kenshi podia sentir la lucha interior de su cuñado en ese tiempo, lo conocia muy bien, y sabia que la decisión que tomará, fuera la que fuera lo lastimaria a él mas que a nadie

- ¿Y bien?

Darien lo miró de nuevo, estaba confundido y angustiado

- Si quieres una respuesta, no la tengo- contestó- no sé como arreglar la situación, como decirselo a Rey, como lo tomará, lo unico en lo que estoy completamente seguro es que tengo que verla y hablar con ella, después esperaré a que las cosas se me presenten para resolverlas…

- Pero estas dando por hecho que de la reunion de mañana depende el resto de tu vida, ella tambien esta casada, recuerdalo, ninguno de los dos es libre como para pensar en un futuro juntos.

- Crees que no lo se, pero esto es mas fuerte que yo, y ella, estoy seguro, piensa lo mismo, debimos estar juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, debi encontrarla antes, ahora no concibo la vida sin ella, necesito tenerla a mi lado para siempre…

Kenshi volvio a suspirar ¿para siempre? si tan solo su profesion no lo obligara a guardar silencio…

- Como dices, será mejor afrontar las cosas cuando se presenten, llevame a casa y de paso saludas a Setsuna a estado preocupada por ti desde tu llamada en la madrugada, se alegrará de verte.

Tomo sus cosas y salieron del consultorio.

Serena llegó a su casa cansada de llorar, el chofer la ayudo a bajar del auto y entrar en el salon, al verla Katsumy se preocupo, se veia tan cansada y en su rostro podia verse las huellas de sus lagrimas.

- Señora, ¿se siente bien?- le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo- debí de haber ido con usted a la terapia

- Estoy bien- dijo Serena tratando de mentir lo mejor posible, la verdad se sentia desecha por dentro- solo necesito descansar un poco…

Sonó el telefono, la joven ama de llaves dejo a Serena en un sillon de la sala para contestar, momentos después regresó con el telefono para ella.

- Es el señor- alcanzó a decir

Fue como si de repente le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fria, se sintio desconcertada un momento, luego alargo la mano para tomar el aparato, tomo aire y trato de calmar el angustioso latido de su corazon antes de hablar.

- Aló

- Serena, amor, ¿como estas?- del otro lado de la linea sono la voz ya familiar para ella

- Bien Seiya, estoy bien ¿y tu?

- Extrañandote tanto como es posible y mas, desearia tanto estar alli contigo

- Lo sé- contestó

- Te llamaba para saber como te habia ido en la terapia, con el nuevo doctor.

¿Cómo le habia ido? Como contestar esa pregunta después de esta tarde.

- Me fue bien, es un buen psicologo, hablamos mucho y lo vere la proxima semana

- Me alegro de escuchar eso, espero estar alli para acompañarte, precisamente te llamaba para decirte que los asuntos de la empresa estan mas complicados de lo que pensabamos, y que me llevará mas tiempo del que te dije, por lo que no llegare hasta la próxima semana

Serena suspiró aliviada

- Esta bien, te esperaré

- Cuidate mucho, te amo

- Igual yo, adios

- Adios amor

Entregó el telefono a Katsumy y subio las escaleras hasta su habitación, cuando mas tarde llego Katsumy con la cena, le dio algunas ordenes especiales

- Dales el dia de mañana libre a las muchachas y al chofer, por favor Katsumy, necesito estar sola para recibir una visita muy importante

- ¿Esta segura, bueno con el señor de viaje, yo sola puedo atenderla pero si su visita es tan importante habra que preparar algo.

- No te preocupes por eso, solo hablaremos tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y tu te quedaras aquí por cualquier cosa

- Por supuesto señora, se hara como usted diga.

Katsumy salio de la habitación e hizo lo que se le ordeno.

Serena tomo su medicamento y espero ansiosamente a que el dia llegara, pero poco a poco la pastilla fue haciendo efecto hasta quedarse dormida.

Darien llego a la hora de la cena, Rey lo esperaba con su platillo favorito, cenaron en silencio.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Estoy bien, hable mucho con Kenshi y después pase a casa de mi hermana, la verdad estoy muy cansado, anoche no pude dormir mucho

Cuando terminaron de cenar se acostaron, Darien la beso suavemente en la frente y se acosto en la cama simulando dormir, Rey lo miró un largo rato hasta que finalmente el sueño la vencio, Darien se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación hacia la sala, no podia dormir y a pesar de tener tantas cosas en que pensar, lo unico que lo calmo fue un solo pensamiento

- Mañana…- murmuró

Pasaría otra noche en vela, afuera la luna llena iluminaba la ciudad

NOTA:

Perdón por tardarme tanto en la actualización, pero primero no tuve tiempo, segundo no tuve dinero para el cyber café, y tercero y más preocupante, tuvo un ligero bloqueo mental, pero ya paso todo, aquí el 5º capitulo, espero les haya gustado, gracias a quienes me han escrito:

Sailor Alluminem Siren: Espero no matarte de la emoción, aquí esta el capitulo gracias por tus reviews, siempre hay camino para el amor…

Serena: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Serena y Darien son lo mejor.

TaNiTaLoVe: Aquí el capitulo, es cierto me tardo en actualizar pero últimamente me ha sido difícil, gracias por tus comentarios…

Erica: gracias por tus reviews, y te adelanto no solo realizaran un sueño, sino que… te dejo con la duda, para que sigas leyendo.

Mirianky: Saludos hasta Venezuela desde El Salvador, creo que será un poco corto, y si, terminara dramático pero espero no hacerte llorar mucho, creo que te gustara el final, gracias por tus reviews.

Lupita: perdon por tardarme en actualizar, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por tus comentarios.

LihoShido: te entiendo a la perfección, he tenido una temporada ocupadísima, no te preocupes no se quedaran separados, bueno no muy separados, me comprenderás al final, gracias por tus reviews.

Y a todos los que siguen esta historia, GRACIAS, nos vemos pronto

ATENEA

11-07-2005


	6. Al fin Contigo

**CAPITULO IV**

**AL FIN CONTIGO**

Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana cuando despertó, Darien ya no estaba a su lado y oyó el ruido de la ducha al caer, suspiro, estaba intranquila desde la noche del baile, él estaba mas diferente de lo normal y eso no solo le preocupaba sino que se desesperaba al no poder llegar hasta él, lo amaba tanto, pensó que con el tiempo tal vez él podría llegar a quererla, pero como iban las cosas, parecía que se había equivocado grandemente, se levanto de la cama, se puso la bata y salio hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Cuando Darien termino de arreglarse entro en la habitación, Rey se había levantado ya, por un momento la sensación de alegría que lo embargaba desde ayer y que impidió que durmiera la noche anterior, la dulce sensación de saber que dentro de un par de horas podría verla y estar con ella, al fin encontrarla completamente y mirarla fijamente a los ojos tan imaginados, tantas veces soñados, desapareció; ahí estaba a punto de encontrarse con la mujer de sus sueños, pero con el peso de dañar a su esposa, se sentó sobre la cama y apoyo la cabeza entre sus manos, Dios, no quería herirla, ella había sido su amiga desde la universidad, estuvo con él durante las crisis de insomnio que casi le cuestan la vida hacia algo mas de un año, había soportado su alcoholismo por mucho tiempo, siempre paciente, atenta, y hacerle esto ahora, era difícil, pero como obligar a su corazón a que dejara de latir de la manera que lo hacia desde que la vio aquella noche en ese salón, tan bella como siempre la soñó, era inútil dejar que otra vez se le escapara de las manos, la había encontrado, y no estaba dispuesto a separarse de ella, Rey tal vez comprendería con el tiempo, esperaba que comprendiera y algún día tal vez llegara a perdonarlo, no podía hacer nada mas que esperar, salio de la habitación.

- Hola ¿Cómo amaneciste?- la voz de ella sonó tan normal como siempre

- Bien, anoche dormí un poco pero en la madrugada el sueño se me fue

Rey trató de parecer calmada mientras le servia el desayuno…

- ¿Regresaron las pesadillas?

Ella sabia de los desordenes de sueño de su esposo, incluso sabia que soñaba con alguien, que esas pesadillas lo atormentaban desde pequeño, pero todo lo acepto con tal de tenerlo a su lado, de que le permitiera amarlo y tal vez con su ayuda olvidar ese pasado, pero si habían vuelto, no era buena señal, su corazón se lo decía aunque ella no quisiera escucharlo…

- Si, llevo dos noches así, pero creo que se me pasara pronto

- Si, eso espero ¿vas a salir?

Darien apenas probó el desayuno y se levanto, era difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo…

- Si, tengo una cita importante a las nueve…

- Pensé que te dejarían en paz en tus vacaciones pero la editorial no puede vivir sin ti…

- Rey, yo…

- No te preocupes- dijo ella- entiendo ¿vienes a comer?

- Creo que no, pero…

No lo dejaba hablar, instintivamente prefería que el callara

- Perfecto, saldré a hacer algunas compras mas tarde y pasare todo el día fuera de casa, estaba pensando si aprovechando nuestras vacaciones tal vez podríamos visitar a mi abuelo en el pueblo de mis padres, hace tanto que no voy- ocultaba su rostro a la mirada de él- pero lo discutiremos cuando vuelvas ¿esta bien?

Darien no sabia que decir, no entendía su actitud pero su corazón parecía que si, tomo su chaqueta y acercándose le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos en la tarde- alcanzó a decir antes de salir del departamento

- Adiós, amor- murmuro ella

Dejo los platos que intentaba lavar, tomo el teléfono y marco un número de la única persona que podía ayudarla en esta situación

- Aló- la voz femenina sonó al otro lado de la línea

- ¿Setsuna?

- Hola Rey, como estas

Tomo aire antes de contestar

- ¿La encontró no es así?

Al otro lado de la ciudad la expresión de Setsuna se intensificó

- Rey…

- ¡Contéstame por favor!- dijo con voz quebrada mientras empezaba a llorar- ¿la encontró verdad?

Por más cariño que le tuviera a su cuñada no podía mentirle

- Si, Darien encontró a la mujer que aparece en sus sueños…

La frase, pronunciada por su cuñada la derrumbo, se dejo caer en el sofá sosteniendo apenas el teléfono, estaba como en shock y lo único que alcanzaba ser en esos momentos era llorar…

- ¿Rey?- preguntó Setsuna pensando si su sinceridad no le habría causado más daño que mentirle

- ¿Fue en el baile verdad? No se porque insistí tanto en que fuéramos

El llanto no la dejo seguir hablando, Setsuna comprendió

- Sabes, voy para allá

- Estaba preparada para esto, sabes, siempre lo supe en el fondo de mi corazón, siempre supe que nunca llegaría a ser mío, pero preferí engañarme un poco, un tiempo, tener esa dulce ilusión por un momento…

- Rey mi hermano nunca pensó herirte

- Lo sé, y sabes que lo aprecio porque lo amo, siempre lo amé

- Llego en un momento…

- Te espero, me ayudaras a hacer lo correcto

Colgó el teléfono, la confirmación de sus presentimientos la había herido en lo profundo de su alma, esta desecha pero había tomado una decisión por demás difícil, una decisión por amor…

Katsumy empujo con suavidad la puerta, pensando que la señora estaría dormida, pero ya no estaba en la cama y la vio salir del baño, estaba mas pálida de lo normal, dejo el desayuno en una mesa y la ayudo a sentarse en la pequeña sala que estaba frente al ventanal

- Señora, ¿se encuentra bien?

Serena trató de sonreír, se sentía débil y un poco ojerosa

- Ahora si, me levanté algo mareada

- Será el medicamento el que la pone así…

- No, no es eso, tú sabes que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, era cuestión de tiempo, todo es cuestión de tiempo.

- Señora por favor no hable así, ya vera que pronto…

- No Katsumy es mejor que ya no traté de seguir engañándome a mi misma, es parte de la terapia, les diste el día a los empleados?

- Si señora, las muchachas salieron temprano y Sentí se acaba de ir

- Ayúdame a vestirme y maquillarme un poco, no quiero que me vean con estas ojeras

- A que horas viene su visita

- A las nueve, no ha de tardar mucho, pásame la ropa que esta sobre la cama

Katsumy le pasó un hermoso vestido blanco de suave seda, largo y sin mangas, la tela era preciosa y pensó que quien viniera debía ser muy importante para que su patrona usara un vestido tan delicado como aquel, ayudo a ponérselo, era suelto y tan fresco, le puso una transparente chalina sobre los hombros y la maquilló suavemente para disimular su palidez

- Ha quedado bellísima señora

- Gracias Katsumy, en cuanto a mi visita debo decirte que es alguien muy especial para mí, se trata de un hombre que he esperado mucho tiempo

- Señora no tiene por que explicarme nada, sabe que yo siempre seré incondicional para usted, le debo demasiado, si es por el señor, yo le aseguro que…

- No Katsumy, se que eres discreta y que puedo confiar en ti, te lo agradezco mucho y espero que esto no cambie tu opinión sobre mi…

- Nada lo hará, siempre será un modelo para mí y si en algo la puedo ayudar cuente conmigo

- Gracias

La conversación se interrumpió de pronto, el timbre del portón exterior estaba sonando, Katsumy pudo ver como el rostro de Serena se ilumino con una expresión de felicidad que nunca le había visto, y entendió cual era su deber para con su joven patrona

-Voy a abrir, bajemos a la sala y lo espera allí

Bajaron, dejo a Serena en el amplio salón y apretó el sistema del portón, unos minutos después oyó como un auto se estacionaba frente a la puerta y alguien tocaba suavemente el timbre de la entrada, abrió…

Darien espero verla cuando la puerta se abrió, pero se encontró con una joven de pelo y ojos negros que le sonrió, su corazón sabia que no se había equivocado de lugar y la voz de la muchacha lo confirmó:

- Pase, la señora lo espera, sígame por favor…

La siguió por el corredor hasta llegar al salón y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera indefinidamente, la vio allí sentada con un vestido igual de blanco que su piel, con su rubio cabello recogido de la manera como el se lo imaginó y con esa mirada azul que lo transporto hasta otro lugar y tiempo…

Ella se quedo estática cuando lo vio aparecer, su cabello, sus ojos, su boca, era todo lo que deseaba en ese momento quedarse así para siempre

Katsumy notó que el momento era demasiado especial para ellos, se retiro discretamente, dejándolos solos…

Serena dibujo una suave sonrisa

- Hola- dijo

La voz sonó tan dulce que el también sonrió, allí estaba y no era otro sueño, jamás volvería a ser otro sueño

- Hola, te ves hermosa…

El comentario le salio tan natural que ella comprendió que era desde su alma, le indico un sillón a la par de el suyo, Darien se sentó sin dejar de mirarla, había esperado tanto tiempo para estar así, que no quería que las palabras estropearan ese momento, se quedaron así un momento mas, contemplándose el uno a otro, dejando que sus corazones se reconocieran por medio de sus ojos, cada detalle cada fracción de sus rostros tan soñados.

Serena rompió el silencio

- Te ofrezco algo de beber- trató de levantarse pero el la detuvo tomando su brazo

- En estos momentos no necesito nada más, gracias

Ella volvió a sentarse, ambos sonrieron

- Me parece mentira que al fin podamos hablar- dijo Darien- que al fin nos hayamos encontrado

- A mi también, lo he soñado tantas veces que me parece mentira

- ¿Tu también has soñado sobre nosotros verdad?

- Si, desde que tenia 15 años

- Yo desde que era un niño, siempre te vi en mis sueños, pero los recuerdos empezaron más tarde para cuando tenía 18, sabia todo acerca de ti, menos quien eras

Serena lo miró y bajo los ojos, su voz era tan bella…

- Los míos son como trozos de otra vida, en otro lugar, con otra gente, pero siempre estabas allí

- Igual tú, eras una constante tan real…

Ella sonrió

- ¿Recuerdas donde estábamos?

- No muy bien, solo que era un lugar hermoso y fue allí donde te vi la primera vez, donde nos conocimos, creo que en otra vida

- Posiblemente así sea, pero no entiendo porque los recordamos…

- Creo que fue por que nos hicimos una promesa…

Se quedaron callados un momento mas, como recordando

- Siempre te busque sabes, me volví loco usando los medios a mi alcance en este país…

- No me encontraste porque regrese hace menos de un año, toda mi vida estudie en el extranjero, primero en un colegio internado y luego en la universidad en Suecia, regresé por la muerte de mi padre, mi madre murió cuando era pequeña, soy hija única

- Yo tengo una hermana mayor, también quedamos huérfanos muy jóvenes cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente, desde entonces solo éramos ella y yo, comenzamos a trabajar, ella como arquitecto y yo saque una licenciatura en letras, me hice escritor y administro una editorial, publique un par de libros en el extranjero, nada aquí

- Parece que también compartimos el amor por las artes, yo pinto algunas veces y me gradué en Artes de la universidad, siempre viví aislada y eso me inclino hacia la pintura como una manera de relacionarme…

Se puso de pie y se acerco a l a ventana, afuera el sol llenaba por completo el jardín, él la siguió y se puso a su lado…

- Crees que el destino no permitió que nos encontráramos antes- le dijo buscando sus ojos, ella tembló bajo su mirada, estaba tan cerca de él y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza

- No sé, en realidad no sé por que sucedieron las cosas así, yo…

No pudo terminar la frase, el impulso demasiado fuerte en Darien lo obligo a buscar desesperadamente sus labios, primero con suavidad, pero al sentir su abandono y que ella correspondía, su boca se hizo mas exigente… la rodeo con sus brazos.

Ella no podía pensar en nada mas que en el bienestar que sentía al estar abrazada a él y sentir sobre su boca aquellos labios tan dulcemente soñados, rodeo con sus manos el cuello de él sin darse cuenta y se abandono olvidándolo todo, absolutamente todo que no fuera él.

Se separaron instantes después con la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos, con la suave delicia de sentir cerca, se quedaron un momento así sosteniéndose ambos a la luz del sol, queriendo permanecer así para siempre…

- Te amo Serena

- Darien…

Su nombre sonó tan dulce en sus labios, volvió a besarla…

- Nada importa ya, te encontré- dijo sonriendo- no volveremos a separarnos nunca

¿Nunca? La sola palabra hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo

- Darien…

- Se que será difícil, estamos casados con otras personas, pero ellos tienen que entender que no podemos vivir alejados, que esto es mas grande que todo

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pero ella no deseaba dejarlas salir

- Nos divorciaremos he iremos a vivir lejos, hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo, viajar, conocer otros lugares, amarte todo lo que me quede de vida, envejecer juntos

-¡Darien, por favor!

Se soltó de sus brazos y se sentó llorando en el sillón que ocupara antes, él la siguió y se arrodillo a sus pies

- ¿Qué tienes? No te preocupes, todo estará bien, seremos felices, estaremos juntos para siempre

Levanto su rostro bañado en lágrimas hacia él, busco como decirlo, tratando de mantener unido su corazón…

- Darien, yo…

- Te amo, sé que me amas, tenemos que estar juntos, si es por tu esposo…

- No, no es por él, es…

- Quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, recuperar estos años perdidos, tenemos tiempo para amarnos…

- ¡Es precisamente eso lo que no tenemos! ¡Lo que ya no tengo!

La expresión de Darien reflejó su perplejidad, no alcanzaba a comprender

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Serena tomó aire y cerro los ojos por un momento, juntando fuerzas…

- Darien…yo…estoy muriendo…

Nota:

Se los advertí, tal vez aun sigan en shock pero bueno, dejare que les pase, contesto reviews:

Lunanis: perdon por el retraso, te prometo no abandonar la historia

Tatekanine: Aquí esta la continuación, espero que la sigas leyendo

Darthmocy: me alegra que te guste la historia perdon por el drama

Lupita: gracias por tu apoyo y espero te haya gustado tambien este capitulo

Tanitalove: espero que puedas leer esto, gracias por tu aviso y espero que no nos multen

Erika: espero tu contestación, chica, gracias por tus comentarios y correos

Sailor Padme: espero que leas el capitulo pronto y que te siga proveyendo de esas emociones que te vuelven adicta, gracias

Lihoshido: lamento la tragedia pero asi lo pense y asi lo imagine, espero no decepcionarte tanto, gracias por tus reviews.

Y bien, se recuperaron, espero que si, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero muy pronto subir el proximo capitulo, tambien lleno de lagrimas pero ni modo, lo siento mucho, de nuevo gracias…

ATENEA

29-07-2005


	7. Quizas en otras vidas

**CAPITULO V**

**QUIZAS EN OTRAS VIDAS, QUIZAS EN OTRAS MUERTES**

Fue como si de pronto, todo dejara de existir…

Su mente se nubló por completo, lo único que sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza era esa frase pronunciada hace tan solo un instante, cada palabra producía un dolor insoportable en el corazón, un dolor que aumentaba segundo a segundo, extendiéndose por todo su ser.

Busco desesperadamente sus ojos, esperando hallar en ellos un destello, una señal; algo que le dijera que era mentira, no podía ser cierto, no ahora que la había encontrado, se negaba a creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchados. Pero al verla solo pudo ver lagrimas que Serena contenía con mucha dificultad.

Se incorporó rápidamente y la abrazo, presionando su cabeza contra su pecho, ella se aferro al él llorando, sabia que le había provocado mucho dolor, pero no podía callar algo así, no podía dejar que el soñara con una vida juntos, con un futuro cuando no había esperanza, cuando al final el tiempo era muy poco y ella pronto… alejo ese pensamiento de su mente; por el momento lo único que importaba era que estaba allí, junto a ella, entre sus brazos por ahora…

La mantuvo así un largo rato, en silencio, queriendo retenerla así para siempre, protegerla de cualquier sombra, de cualquier cosa que pudiera separarla de él, alejarla de todo… ¿hasta de la muerte, Cerro los ojos, ¡Si pudiera hacerlo, si tuviera el poder de salvarla incluso de ese destino, protegerla de cualquier cosa que le hiciera daño. Mientras la abrazada sentía como si se le deslizara de entre los brazos y cayera en un abismo oscuro donde él no podía detenerla y al final, después de haberla encontrado, volvería a perderla, esta vez quizás para siempre…

Fue Serena quien rompió el silencio.

- Lo descubrieron hace como seis meses, es un tipo tumor canceroso inoperable, me dieron tratamiento contra el dolor únicamente y me dijeron que tenia poco tiempo de vida, que pronto yo…

No pudo continuar, el llanto impedía que siguiera hablando, había sido difícil hacerse a la idea que dentro de poco moriría, incluso intento la terapia, pero ahora, tenerlo cerca, haberlo encontrado solo dificultaba mas su situación. Quería quedarse con él, disfrutar de su presencia, vivir una realidad nacida de cientos de sueños juntos, o eran tal vez recuerdos, no sabía con exactitud, y nunca tendría el tiempo de averiguarlo. Se aferro mas a él y Darien la rodeo con sus brazos, ella lloraba desconsoladamente, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y vio los ojos azules tan amados llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿No hay ninguna esperanza?

- No

Un dolor agudo e indescriptible atravesó su corazón mientras la sentaba suavemente en el sofá, se quedaron abrazados, tratando de comprender su situación, con la dolorosa certeza que el tiempo que podían permanecer así, juntos, se acababa con cada minuto, con cada segundo que pasaba sin que ellos pudieran detenerlo. Ella dejo lentamente de llorar mientras Darien acariciaba su rubio cabello, un vació creció entre los dos, un vació que solo terminaría con la muerte…

Así fue como Katsumy los vio desde lejos, comprendiendo enseguida lo que este encuentro había significado para su señora, el destino era tan cruel con ella, la que había sido como una madre para ella, se prometio a si misma en silencio que haría lo posible el tiempo que le quedaba fuera feliz…

Darien seguía acariciando su largo y rubio cabello una y otra vez, ella había escondido su rostro bañado en lagrimas en su pecho, sintió él que hacia rato que no se movía, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando su mente penso lo peor. Trato de separarla un poco para ver sus ojos, pero ella lo rodeo con los brazos…

- Por favor, soñé tanto con estar así…

Su voz sonó a suplica, Darien tuvo que acallar el grito de su corazón al escucharlo, el también lo había soñado tantas veces, y ahora el tiempo era tan poco, pero aunque su corazón se consumía de dolor por la noticia que aun no terminaba de asimilar, se esforzó para que no se notara en su voz, mientras le susurraba…

- Creo que recuerdo el día que te conocí, fue en ese lugar de luz que he visto tantas veces en mis sueños, en un baile parecido al de hace dos noches, te habías enojado con alguien pues ibas furiosa hacia la salida cuando tropezaste conmigo, ni siquiera me miraste, solo murmuraste una disculpa y fuiste al jardín, me dije a mi mismo que había sido una equivocación ir, cuando al mirar el piso vi que habías botado un hermoso broche, lo recogí y salí a buscarte, te vi desde lejos, parecías una chiquilla haciendo una rabieta, pero te veías preciosa incluso así, me acerqué y vi que también llorabas, te pregunte si podía ayudarte: 'Nadie puede' contestaste, te veías tan triste y la vez tan hermosa que te di el obsequio que llevaba para alguien que debía conocer esa noche: una rosa imperial roja, la mas hermosa que había crecido en mi jardín, sonreíste y al tomarla descuidadamente te rasguñaste levemente los dedos. Te dije que siempre debíamos tratar de ver lo hermoso a pesar del daño que pudiera causarnos, dejaste de llorar y cuando me miraste comprendí que nada en el universo podía hacerme más feliz que estar a tu lado…

Su voz era un murmullo suave y cálido para Serena, podía oír el latido del corazón tan amado, y estar así, entre sus brazos, era como estar completa después de tanto tiempo, supo entonces cuanto lo amaba, ¿porque si había podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin él, no podía hacerlo ahora que estaban juntos, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras en su mente maldecía el destino que los había unido tan poco tiempo solo para separarlos nuevamente. Darien siguió contándole al oído todos esos sueños que lo habían atormentado desde su niñez, aquellos sueños que se repetían una y otra vez, que lo habían obligado a permanecer despierto durante noches enteras, porque era doloroso soñar con alguien a quien no podía encontrar, los sueños que lo llevaron al alcohol como medio de escape, los que le causaron la crisis que casi le cuesta la vida, hacia tan solo un año…

Pasaron así toda la mañana, hasta que Katsumy los interrumpió anunciándoles el almuerzo, ninguno de los dos comió mucho pero era reconfortante estar así, sentados a la mesa, como una pareja normal, olvidando momentáneamente la sombra y a las personas que se interponía entre ellos. Por la tarde Serena lo llevó al jardín. Era un enorme jardín de flores atrás de la casa, con fuentes y una glorieta en el centro, se sentaron en una banca y siguieron compartiendo sueños y recuerdos.

- Recuerdo que te asustaste mucho cuando descubriste que mi pequeña gata hablaba- dijo ella riendo suavemente- tenias una expresión de lo más chistosa y te quedaste mudo un buen rato…

Darien la contemplaba en silencio, era preciosa y mas cuando sonreía así, era como siempre la soñó, no pudo evitar ebozar una pequeña sonrisa. Ella lo miro, suspiro y volvió su mirada al jardín, el sol se ponía lentamente en el horizonte.

- ¿Él lo sabe?

Inconscientemente habían evitado hablar de ellos, se habían concentrado en lo felices que eran el uno junto al otro que momentáneamente los habían olvidado, pero ahora era Darien quien preguntaba y traía a su mente el recuerdo de que no estaban solos en la vida; contesto sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sí, se lo dije antes de casarnos hace como cuatro meses, cuando los síntomas empezaron, no podía ocultarle algo así, fue la mano derecha de mi padre, casi como un hijo para él, me quiere mucho, desde niños, y yo… – tembló ligeramente al sentir las manos de Darien tomar las suyas, pero a pesar de eso no quiso mirarlo- siento cariño por él…

Era difícil hablar de él frente a Darien, y sabia que seria peor escucharlo a él hablar de ella. Darien la miro mientras ella ocultaba su mirada, ¿cómo había sido de pequeña? una niña preciosa seguramente, ¿y cuando llego a la adolescencia? La hermosa joven que veía en sus sueños. Pero nunca seria tan bella como ahora, cuando podía verla frente a él, ya no mas imaginarla, ni soñarla, era real y podía tocarla con sus manos como ahora. Pero esos pensamientos no pudieron alejar la imagen del hombre del que hablaba, la presencia ausente de ese hombre que había crecido con ella, que la había visto convertirse en una mujer. Robándole el tiempo que debía haber pasado con ella, un derecho que tenia desde hacia muchísimo tiempo, no podía menos que envidiarlo…

- Y tú ¿la amas?

La pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos y sin querer soltó sus manos, ella lo miro pero no pudo encontrar en sus ojos una respuesta…

- La conocí en la universidad, mi hermana era su tutora en una clase, fuimos amigos un par de años, hasta que nos graduamos, siempre estuvo conmigo y después de la universidad empece a buscarte sin saber bien por que, ella me alentaba mucho aunque sabia que en el fondo estaba conmigo porque me amaba, yo nunca le di algo mas que me amistad pero se conformo con eso, hasta hace poco mas de un año cuando tuve… algunos problemas…

Calló abruptamente, no podía decirle lo que había pasado ¿cómo decirle que la desesperación por buscarla y la depresión de no encontrarla, lo habían llevado al borde de la muerte? ¿Qué el insomnio prolongado durante días lo habían debilitado a tal extremo que estuvo en terapia intensiva por semanas? Y después, el alcohol como medio de escape, de evasión para no pensar en ella, para dormir sin soñar al lado de otra mujer, la mujer que lo había acompañado durante esas crisis, a la que por agradecimiento le propuso matrimonio como compensación a sus cuidados, la que seguramente estaría en su departamento esperando su llegada…

- ¿Qué problemas?- pregunto con la preocupación viva en sus ojos mientras ponía suavemente su mano en la mejilla de él trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

Él la miro con dulzura, ¡se preocupaba por él, tomo con su mano la de ella y cerro sus ojos, era maravilloso estar así…

- No importan, en realidad ya no importan…

Serena dejo escapar un suspiro, el sol se había ocultado ya y la noche empezaba a estrellarse, mientras la luna se ocultaba bajo algunas nubes, no hacia frió pero Darien noto que la mano que sostenía contra su rostro estaba helada, al abrir sus ojos pudo verla ligeramente mas pálida de lo que instantes antes estaba…

- Será mejor que entremos a la casa, el clima podría hacerte mal…

¡Hacerle mal! Ya nada podría robarle la felicidad de esos momentos con él, del recuerdo de ese día que se había ido con el sol, sonrió suavemente, y ahora la oscuridad lo envolvía todo, un escalofrío de miedo la recorrió el cuerpo entero, pero no miedo a lo que podía pasar, sino mas bien miedo a dejarlo solo…

Se levanto con dificultad, Darien la sostuvo del brazo y junto emprendieron el regreso a la casa, ella se sentía cada vez mas débil y sus piernas parecían no responder a su mente, un frío empezaba a envolverla poco a poco y se aferro mas a él para no caer, Darien podía sentirla cada vez mas fría y algo en su corazón empezaba a decirle que pronto pasaría algo que no iba a gustarle.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa justo en el momento en que Serena caía inconsciente en los brazos de Darien, ante esto una horrible sensación de irrealidad lo envolvió, esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora, no así, la tomo en sus brazos al tiempo que Katsumy llegaba corriendo…

- Rápido, llévela a la habitación por favor- le dijo tratando de aparentar una calma que ella no tenia y parecer fuerte ante el hombre que lentamente se deshacía frente a ella.

Subieron los escalones y la joven ama de llaves lo llevo hacia la habitación principal, la deposito sobre la cama y cayo de rodillas a su lado, ¡Dios mío, estaba tan fría y pálida! Su pecho apenas se movía con la débil respiración y su frente estaba perlada de pequeñas gotas de sudor, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus pestañas suavemente posadas sobre sus ojos, ¿nunca volvería a verse en ellos? ¿Jamás volvería a verla sonreír como un par de horas antes en el jardín, un dolor agudo atravesó su corazón mientras la contemplaba así, débil, indefensa sin nada que él pudiera hacer…

Un par de minutos después llego el doctor que Katsumy había llamado al percatarse de la débil condición de su señora, y él después de examinarla solo confirmo el diagnostico: estaba muy débil…

- Posiblemente no pase de esta noche…

Aquella frase pronunciada hacia solo unos instantes rebotaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, estaba de nuevo a solas con ella, Katsumy escoltaba al doctor hacia la puerta, había recomendado que se quedara allí, antes de trasladarla por lo incomodo para la paciente y porque posiblemente no resistiría el movimiento, estaba acostada sobre la cama en la habitación en penumbras, Darien ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos mientras luchaba con ese remolino de horribles sensaciones y emociones que era su interior, estos eran los últimos momentos con ella…

- Darien…

El murmullo casi imperceptible venia de la cama, él levanto su rostro y se precipito hacia ella, estaba despierta porque vio brillo en sus ojos adormecidos, su boca temblaba ligeramente y respiraba con dificultad.

- No hables- le dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de su rubio cabello que tenia sobre la frente, ella trato de sonreír al contacto de los dedos de el sobre su frente.

- Yo…necesito…decirte…tantas…cosas

Su voz era cada vez mas débil, él tomo su mano entre las suyas y pareció calmado a pesar que su corazón se destruía por dentro, la beso suavemente.

- Shhh, no digas nada, no te esfuerces, yo lo se todo, me lo dijiste todo hace mucho tiempo, aun lo recuerdo, lo oía en mis sueños todas las noches, esta tarde contigo le dio sentido a todos los recuerdos, se todo sobre ti, solo necesitaba recordarlo…

Ella sonrió débilmente.

- Es…cierto…no…tengo…decirte…nada…mas…que…una…cosa

- Dime amor…

Serena suspiro levemente.

- Te amo… te…amo…tanto

Darien tuvo que ahogar los sollozos que sofocaban su alma.

- Y yo te amo a ti, te amo desde el principio del universo, te amo más que a mi vida, muchísimo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, a pesar de todo, a pesar de todos, eres mi única razón de existir…

Serena cerró los ojos complacida y no pudo ver las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos del ser amado.

- Quédate…conmigo…no…tengo…miedo…si…estas…a…mi…lado

Darien se recostó a su lado y levanto suavemente su cabeza hasta ponerla sobre su pecho, Serena utilizo toda su fuerza para rodear con su brazo su cintura, él besaba ligeramente su frente mientras repetía una y otra vez…

- Te amo, te amo, te amo…

Pasados unos momentos la voz de ella lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Quiero…ver…la…luna…

La petición de ella lo desconcertó mucho.

- Necesito…ver… la…luna…por favor

Darien la tomo suavemente en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la ventana de la habitación que estaba inundada por los rayos de la luna.

- Prométeme…que…me…recordaras…cuando…veas…la…luna

- Te lo prometo

- Y...cuando duermas...soñaras conmigo… ¿verdad?

- Te lo juro, te amo

- Yo…también…te…amo

Y allí frente a la luna, el tiempo se acabo y dos almas que debían unirse volvieron a separarse.

Habían pasado 3 días desde la ultima vez que lo vio y después de la noticia que acababa de recibir, la preocupación por su cuñado estaba mas que fundamentada. Kenshi conducía nerviosamente hacia el departamento de Darien sin saber que podía encontrar, Setsuna había ido a la estación a esperar a Rey, quien después de confirmar sus sospechas se había hecho a un lado para permitir que el hombre que amaba fuera feliz aunque no a su lado, se había ido al pueblo de sus padres con su abuelo, pero Kenshi la había contactado después de la ausencia de Darien y ella había decidido regresar al enterarse que la mujer que Darien amaba había muerto inesperadamente, con el único propósito de estar a su lado y ayudarlo con esta noticia.

Llego al edificio, se estaciono y subió hasta el piso del departamento, toco repetidamente la puerta pero no había respuesta, llamo al casero para que le abriera la puerta y entro al departamento.

Todo estaba normal aunque una ligera capa de polvo cubría las mesas, paso por la sala y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, un presentimiento le decía que lo encontraría allí, al abrir la puerta lo vio.

Estaba sobre el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama donde se encontraba una gabardina negra, vestía de negro y frente a él sobre el suelo había una botella y un vaso, la luz de la ventana le daba en la cara mientras su vista estaba perdida en el horizonte.

- Darien…

No hubo respuesta y apenas se movió ante el llamado de Kenshi.

- Amigo ¿como estas?

Entonces fue que lo miro, su rostro denotaba la desolación de su alma y en sus ojos, ya sin luz, se podía ver su tristeza.

- Murió en mis brazos ¿sabes?-dijo y su voz sonaba ronca de tanto llorar- murió el día que la encontré finalmente, solo tuve un día después de años de buscarla, una hora por cada año de angustiosa búsqueda y al final se fue de nuevo

- Darien, amigo, yo no se que decirte…

- La enterraron al día siguiente en un cementerio privado, había mucha gente, y el esposo estaba allí, lo vi de lejos, le puso una rosa blanca entre las frías manos sobre su blanco vestido antes de que la bajaran, no le gustaban mucho las blancas alguna vez me dijo que eran muy pálidas y la vida estaba llena de color, prefería las rojas, lo se, y cuando todos se habían ido, me acerque a su tumba y le puse las rosas rojas que llevaba para ella alrededor de la lapida- sonrió- quería que supiera que estaba allí, que siempre estaría allí…

- Darien no te atormentes así por favor…

- Me hizo prometerle que la recordaría al ver la luna, llevo dos días esperando que aparezca por las noches pero se oculta entre las nubes y no me deja verla y le jure que soñaría con ella pero no he podido dormir, he faltado a mi palabra, le volví a fallar…

Esta ultima frase dejo helado a Kenshi, ¿Cuántos días llevaba sin dormir? Hizo rápidamente cálculos mentales y se dio cuenta que era alrededor de una semana, seguramente también llevaba días sin probar bocado, y eso sumado a su estado emocional no podía ser bueno…

- Vamos, hombre levántate, Setsuna viene para aca y trae a Rey, no querrás que ella te vea en estas condiciones, están muy preocupadas por ti las dos, ayúdame a que no te vean en este estado.

Trato de levantarlo pero Darien no podía sostenerse en pie y cayo sobre la cama.

- Alo

- Setsuna estoy en el hospital con tu hermano…

- ¿Cómo esta? Kenshi ¿Qué tiene?

- Te lo explico cuando vengas, Rey esta contigo.

Setsuna miro a su cuñada quien estaba a su lado en el auto.

- Si, ahora mismo llegamos

- Prepárala quieres, creo que…

- No digas nada por favor, estamos por llegar

- Esta bien las espero, te amo

- Y yo a ti

Kenshi le colgó a su esposa, hacia una hora que estaba en el hospital y las cosas no podían ser peores, los médicos a pesar de no saber las causa exactas de la condición de Darien, no le daban muchas esperanzas, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil por el insomnio y se habían negado a sedarlo pues sus signos vitales se detendrían si el dormía profundamente, habían tratado de mantenerlo despierto mientras lo estabilizaban, pero él no respondía a ningún estimulo, estaba en un estado de somnolencia, en el limite entre esta vida y la otra.

Las dos mujeres llegaron al hospital, Kenshi abrazo a Setsuna mientras Rey se deshacía en lágrimas, después de explicarles la situación, los tres entraron al cuarto donde Darien estaba…

Su rostro estaba tan pálido como las sabanas que lo cubrían era una sombra del hombre que alguna vez fue, el monitor a su lado les indico que aun vivía pues sonaba con un acompasado ritmo que cada vez se distanciaba mas y mas, tenia los ojos cerrados…

- Darien…

Al oír la voz de ella, él abrió los ojos y ebozo una débil sonrisa.

- Pensé que no podría decirte adiós, pero aquí estas de nuevo.

Rey lloraba desconsoladamente al ver que el se estaba despidiendo de ella, se acerco lentamente a la cama y tomo su mano.

- Gracias por todo, por estos años de estar a mi lado

- Perdóname, si yo no me hubiera casado contigo, tal vez tú y ella…

- No digas nada mas, nadie tuvo la culpa, ni tu ni él, solo nos encontramos demasiado tarde, el destino nos robo el tiempo…

Rey no pudo contestarle, el nudo que se formo en su garganta le impedía hablar.

Darien miro a su hermana…

- Adiós Setsuna

- Hasta pronto hermanito

Él sonrió débilmente y después miro a su cuñado.

- Al fin tengo sueño, ¿crees que soñare con ella?- le dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

- Estoy seguro de que si- le contesto Kenshi- adiós amigo…

Darien cerró sus ojos mientras caía en ese sueño del que no todos podemos despertar…

Era el colmo, primero el despertador se arruino y se había levantado tarde, luego su papá se había ido a trabajar sin despedirse de ella, su madre la había regañado por lo dormilona que era y el pesado de su hermano le había escondido el almuerzo para que perdiera el autobús, y ahora debía correr con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar por lo menos a la segunda clase antes de que su profesora la castigara como de costumbre, mientras corría, su rubio cabello se agitaba por el viento al igual que su uniforme de la escuela, iba tan distraída pensando en esa gatita negra que acababa de salvar de esos molestos niños, que no se dio cuenta y al doblar la esquina choco contra ese muchacho de cabello negro y ojo azules como el cielo en el crepúsculo…

Volverian a encontrarse por amor…

**FIN**

**NOTA**

Finalmente lo termine a casi once meses de haber subido el capitulo anterior, a mas de un año de haber retomado la historia y a casi tres años de haberla soñado por primera vez, a todos los que llegan hasta aquí gracias por su paciencia, no la abandone, todas las semanas la tenia en mi mente, y sabia que estaba alli, esperando a ser terminada pero no lo pude hacer antes, hace 9 meses mi mama estuvo al borde de la muerte de la cual gracias a Dios sobrevivio y después empece a trabajar, y luego tuve un profundo bloqueo mental del que sali gracias a muchas y muy buenas historias, algunas escritas por ustedes mismos, de nuevo gracias por leer las locuras de mi mente y espero no haberlos echo llorar demasiado, posiblemente sea mi ultima historia, las otras quedaran en el tintero, pero les aseguro que después de 10 años de leer tantas historias sobre esta serie, porque cuando descubri esta pagina solo tenia 4 historias en español y ahora hay mas de 300, puedo asegurarles con orgullo que a mis 25 años me encanta Sailor Moon y que seguire como lectora de todos esos escritores que como yo, soñamos con esta maravillosa historia que una vez descubrimos por casualidad, a todos de nuevo gracias y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, si quieren leer mas historias mias, lean DECISIÓN Y SEPARACION en las paginas finales de esta seccion, nuevamente gracias a todos y sigan con sus sueños…

ATENEA

19-06-06


End file.
